


Strangers Eyes

by waiting4peterpan



Series: Josephine Lightbourne is a shitty Clarke Griffin [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, josephine!clarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: Bellamy gets a kiss.





	Strangers Eyes

She’s kissing him. 

She’s kissing him and he can't believe this isn't a dream.

Something about Sanctum changed her, she has this look in her eyes that reminds him of Unity Day all those years ago. She smiles more and she looks like the sun. 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he wraps his arms around her middle and pulls her closer to him. 

He’s never heard her laugh so much, it’s music to his ears. She’s fitting in well, better than the others. She was always a diplomat. 

She pushes him back till they hit a wall. He almost asks her to pinch him. He can’t believe this is real. He has to be dreaming.

He’d loved her far longer then he liked to admit. He could barely admit it to himself when he thought she was dead. But seeing her again, her hair shorter but still golden. In trouble like always. His heart almost burst. 

Her hands find their way under his shirt and pull off over his head. She tangles her hands in his hair and pulls him back down to her. 

He never thought he would get to do this. It was too good to be true. 

He slips his hand into her hair, sliding his hand up her neck and feels the sharp warning of stitches. 

He breaks the kiss but doesn't move away, he wants to be wrong. He needs to be wrong. 

She bumps his noses, 

“Where ya going killer?” 

It sounds wrong, to light, to free, there's no pain, no Clarke. 

“Who are you” he can barely choke the words out. He hates that he has to ask. 

“Bellamy, it’s me. It’s Clarke” he wants to believe it, he wants to let her kiss him again but he can’t. He moves his hand back to the where he knows the cut is and puts pressure on it. 

She jumps back. 

His heart drops. 

“I’ll ask you again, who are you?”


End file.
